


Cupid's folly

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Love at First Sight, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: Cupid thinks he's losing his touch, because, when he tries to make Dean and Castiel fall in love, their behavior towards each other doesn't change a bit.





	

Ryan frowned at the sobbing mess of a man seated at the end of his bar, it wasn’t an unusual sight on its own, dive bars like this one tend to attract more than their fair share of miserable clientele and broken hearts.  
  
The strange part was that he could have sworn that there was no one there a moment ago. Rubbing his eyes, he decided that he definitely needed more sleep tonight and wandered down to refill the guy's glass, hoping that the man wasn’t a chatty drunk.  
  
Unfortunately for Ryan, as soon as he was within earshot the man at the counter started talking.  
  
“I don’t understand it.” He said softly, shaking his head and staring forlornly into his drink. “I must be losing my touch. I’m cupid, this is what I do, why didn’t it work?” his eyes shot up to meet Ryan’s searching his face as though expecting him to have an answer.

“What didn’t work?” Ryan was internally kicking himself before the words were even out of his mouth, clearly this customer was well over the limit already if he was spouting nonsense about cupid and love.  
  
“Why aren’t they in love?” The man at the counter picked up his drink and went to take a mouthful, staring into the empty glass woefully when he realized that Ryan hadn’t filled it yet, holding it up hopefully towards him.  
  
Ryan stepped over and topped it up with a resigned sigh, leaning onto the counter himself to settle in for what would undoubtedly be a long, confusing conversation. “Who?” he asked, switching on his bartender therapist voice.  
  
“Dean and Castiel of course!” The drunk snapped his eyes up to meet Ryan’s and he was surprised by how clear they were, how not-drunk the man actually was. “It should have been easy, touch them both and--” he snaps his fingers “--boom! Love!”  
  
Ryan struggled to grasp the logic the man was using, mind whirling with questions and the sudden realization that the man was probably insane, he kept his voice calming and tried to stay in bartender therapist mode, not wanting to provoke the crazy man into something more than depressed moping. “Why do you think it didn’t work?”  
  
“Because they’re meant to take one look at each other and suddenly it’s like love at first sight, like they’ve finally seen each other properly!” The crazy man snapped, turning around to frown at a pair of men hovering by the pool tables.  
  
Ryan followed his gaze and took in the scene in front of him, the two men stood a little too close for people who were simply friends and they took turns watching the other when they thought he wasn’t looking, when they eventually caught each other they didn’t look away shyly as Ryan expected them to, but instead they met each other’s gaze and held, caught in their own world as though nothing existed outside of one another, before something would draw them back out and they resumed their game. There was a kind of synchronization to the duo while they played, as though they’d been around each other a long time and their bodies instinctively knew the movements of the other.  
  
“It looks like it worked to me.” Ryan said honestly, watching as the dark haired man leaned over to make a shot, his dirty trench coat catching between his body and the table, taking in the way the man in plaid laughed softly at him when he messed up his shot as a result.  
  
“Nah,” the man at the bar said wistfully, “that’s how they always are.”  
  
Ryan took a moment to consider it before he shrugged and leaned down to refill the empty glass again, “maybe it didn't work because they already saw each other just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. 
> 
> The prompt was love at first sight and this was the first thing to come to me, cupid thinking he's failed at life because Dean and Cas never change, when they'd been in love all along. *shrug*


End file.
